


Greatest of These

by Lindira



Series: Ma'nehn & Amatus [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindira/pseuds/Lindira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-part story.<br/>Part 1: Lavellan has an important question to ask. Dorian doesn't understand.<br/>Part 2: Dorian and Lavellan have an unconventional wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-part story taking place in my canon universe after "The Lift Away", approximately 4 years after the defeat of Corypheus. Each part will be a one-shot of two very important events in Dorian and Aeric's life together. Sugary sweet fluff ahead.
> 
> Note: This story was written prior to the release of the Trespasser DLC. Some details no longer line up with post-Corypheus canon.

Aeric twisted a small leather bag in his pocket, his fingertips wrapping around the tiny drawstring over and over again. As the sun began to set over blue-green waves mere feet away, he smiled and glanced at Dorian beside him on the blanket. He was lying beneath the makeshift shade Aeric had constructed for them out of palm fronds. A book held aloft with one hand, Dorian was reading again, a light shirt of blue linen draped around him and held just closed by two wooden buttons. His trousers were rolled up just enough to keep the hems from dragging in the warm sand. Aeric wore a similar outfit, enjoying the feel of the salty breeze ripple through his loose clothing.

"You stare at the water as if mesmerized by it,  _amatus_ ," Dorian spoke up, breaking the silence.

Aeric smiled. "I thought you were reading."

"I was," Dorian replied. "But I saw you so lost in thought, and that magnificent sunset behind you, and got distracted." He returned the smile as he sat up and set aside his book. "Something on your mind?"

"Yes." Aeric hesitated, his hand running over the bag in his pocket once more. "I had a question for you."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "You're being awfully mysterious."

Aeric shrugged, hesitating. He thought he knew how Dorian would respond, but they'd never talked about it before… "What do you think about getting married?"

Dorian frowned a moment before bursting into laughter. Well, that wasn't quite the response Aeric was expecting… "Did my mother put you up to this?" Dorian asked between chuckles. "Up to her old tricks again, is she? You can tell her that I can handle the Magisterium just fine without a wife in tow, thank you. I've been making excellent progress on my own thus far, and I'm perfectly happy being with you to sully it all now with such a ridiculous notion as marriage."

"A ridiculous notion, is it?" Aeric said, biting his lip. Creators, Dorian wasn't understanding at all, and Aeric wasn't sure how to proceed.

"What is it,  _amatus_?" Dorian had noticed Aeric's hesitation, and his laughter petered out. "You can't possibly agree with her, can you? Tevinter can't have corrupted you so much already that you would think this is a good idea." When Aeric didn't answer right away, only looking up at him with what was probably a perplexed expression on his face, Dorian huffed and crossed his arms. "You're being perhaps even more taciturn than usual. Well, I'll tell you what I told them. I refuse to marry, so long as I have you."

Aeric blinked at him, once, then smirked. He felt like laughing at the absurdity of it all. "Well, then," he said at last in as casual a tone as he could manage. "I suppose I won't need this, then." He pulled the leather bag from his pocket.

"What is that?" Dorian stared at it for a few moments, his brow furrowed in confusion, before his mouth fell open and his eyes widened as he realized. " _Fasta vass_ ," he breathed. "You meant to you!"

"I had hoped that part would have been obvious," Aeric replied with a chuckle. Pulling at the ends of the bag with his fingertips, he opened it and shook out an ironbark pendant on a soft leather lanyard. The pendant was about the size of a Tevinter gold imperial, intricately carved in intertwining swirls. The wood had been stained a vibrant blue, then lacquered so it had a delicate sheen. "In my clan," he said, showing the still gaping Dorian the pendant, "we give these pendants when we become betrothed. The interconnecting knots symbolize two people coming together as one. If we have the skill, we carve the pendants ourselves, as an act of devotion to our intended."

"You  _made_  this?" Dorian said in a hoarse whisper.

Aeric nodded, feeling himself smile, though it did not appear on his face. Dorian was constantly surprised by the things Aeric could make. "My father is the clan's master craftsman, remember? He taught me."

Dorian seemed to be barely breathing. "It's magnificent."

"I'm glad you like it," Aeric said, his heart swelling with affection. He tried to adopt as straight a face as possible. "But, if marriage is so ridiculous, I'll just get rid of it, then…" Not quite managing to hide his grin, he held the pendant over his head as if to throw it into the ocean.

"No, don't do that!" Dorian laughed, reaching for the pendant. Aeric tried to dive out of the way, but Dorian tackled him to the blanket, both of them overcome with laughter. "Maker's breath!" Dorian said breathlessly, pinning Aeric with his hands on the elf's wrists. "What kind of proposal is this?"

"A terrible one, apparently." Aeric gazed up at Dorian, at his bright gray eyes shining with love and disbelief. "So, what do you think,  _ma'nehn?_ "

"I…" Dorian floundered. Aeric loved moments like these, when Dorian was at a total loss of what to say. His mustache twitched in consternation, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for words. It was adorable. "We don't have such a thing in Tevinter. Not for couples such as ourselves. It's unheard of."

"I know," Aeric said softly. "But we can go back to Skyhold for the wedding, if there's one to be had." He smiled. "It's all right to say no, if it makes you uncomfortable. You and marriage have a complicated history."

"I just…" Dorian sighed. "I never thought I could have this. To wed for love is rare enough amongst the nobility here, much less for a love between two men. I never even considered it a possibility."

"It can be, if we go south." Still pinned to the blanket, Aeric craned his neck to kiss Dorian gently on the lips. "I'll still love you regardless,  _ma'nehn_. I only wanted to declare that love in front of our friends and family, and to be able to call you my husband."

"Oh, is that all?" Dorian said in a low voice that quavered a little. His eyes were over-bright as they searched Aeric's face. "I want that too, more than anything." He cleared his throat and smiled. "Marry me,  _amatus._ "

"This is my proposal," Aeric protested with a grin. "You're supposed to marry me."

Dorian shook his head. "I'm taking over." He kissed Aeric again, lips urgent as they closed upon each other. When they parted, Dorian rested his forehead against Aeric's. "I haven't anything to give you, but I beg you to marry me, Aeric Lavellan. Marry me and make me happier than I already am, impossible as that may seem."

Their heads still pressed together, Aeric nodded slightly, just once. Dorian's face broke into the widest grin Aeric had ever seen before he kissed him once more. Dorian's mustache tickled as their lips moved with lingering caresses and playful nips. With the rushing sound of waves crashing into the shore and the warm sunlight filtering through their palm frond shade, Aeric couldn't think of a more perfect moment.

As the kiss ended, Aeric gave a little smile. "Are you going to let me up,  _ma'nehn?_ "

Dorian's grin turned mischievous. "I don't know," he said in a sing-songy sort of voice. "Are you going to let me have that marvelous thing you made?"

Aeric chuckled and opened his hand, letting Dorian pluck the pendant from it. The mage released him, and they both sat up. Aeric watched Dorian for a moment, his chest feeling full to bursting as Dorian gazed at the pendant and touched it with reverent fingertips.

"Let me put it on you," Aeric offered gently.

Dorian gave back the pendant then sat still as Aeric got to his knees. Reaching around him, Aeric strung the lanyard around Dorian's neck, closing it by threading a wooden toggle through a loop on the other end. A tiny smile flitted across Dorian's lips as he looked down at the pendant, his face a mixture of joy and ever-present disbelief.

Aeric cleared his throat. "The lanyard is long enough that you can hide it under your clothes if you need to, while you're working with the Magisterium."

But Dorian had already begun shaking his head even before the sentence was fully out of Aeric's mouth. "Not a chance. You're my fiancé now, and if their little minds explode from the sheer audacity of it, then so be it." He grinned. " _Venhedis_ , that sounds strange. You're my fiancé, and I'm yours. What an incredible thing."

Aeric put his arms around Dorian, hugging him close as they watched the waves rise and fall together. The sky was a symphony of color, blue and red and purple and orange all splashed across the heavens as the sun sank below the horizon. "We'll be husbands before long," Aeric murmured, resting his head on Dorian's shoulder.

"I can't wait,  _amatus_. I simply cannot wait."


	2. Part 2

Dorian could hardly sleep the night before the big day. Big, big day. Sweet Maker, he didn't think his heart had ever hammered so hard for so long. He rose from bed early, missing Aeric's presence at his side. Bloody traditions. He should have insisted he and Aeric share a room the previous night, bad luck be damned.

Josephine would send attendants to help him dress soon, but Dorian went ahead and got prepared by himself, bathing first, then dressing in the outfit he had designed for the occasion. The high-collared suit was traditional for Tevinter weddings, but embroidered in gold with decidedly Dalish patterns of vines and leaves, reminiscent of Aeric's  _vallaslin_. White, of course. Traditional again. Dorian laughed at himself inwardly. Even he had to admit to himself now that he was a hopeless romantic at heart.

As he pulled on the long coat of his suit, Dorian smoothed his hands over it, straightened the golden buttons, making sure it looked perfect. Slipping on the beaded shoes, he stepped in front of the mirror and smiled. To think, his entire life, he had dreaded wearing such clothing, had scorned the sight of it. Now, as he finished the outfit with his blue engagement pendant, Dorian thought he had never been more excited to wear anything.

Dorian had finished dressing too early; the ceremony would not begin for hours. An attendant came with fruit and a selection of pastries, meant to keep him satisfied when he was supposed to be getting ready. Dorian couldn't help but grin at the tarts and scones on the large plate, recognizing Aeric's handiwork. He wondered if Aeric might be nervous too, taking the time on his wedding day of all days to do some baking. But Dorian had no appetite, pacing his room while he waited, sipping carefully at tea to calm his nerves. Finally, feeling restless and anxious, he decided to leave his room for a walk.

Dorian's feet knew where to go, even without his thinking of a destination. Passersby smiled as Dorian walked past, offering congratulations and wishes of luck before hurrying on to their own tasks. Skyhold was abuzz with activity, the Great Hall shimmering with candles and swaths of white and gold cloth. Outside, in the courtyard where the ceremony was to take place, Dorian could see the archway where he and Aeric would be saying their vows, in front of their families, their friends, and evidently all of the Inquisition.

"I am so sorry!" Josephine had said when they complained about their small, intimate wedding turning into a full-blown affair. "Aeric was our first Inquisitor, and saved the world from Corypheus! When word got out that you both were returning to be wed, everyone somehow assumed they would be taking part in the celebrations!"

They hadn't had the heart to tell her to dis-invite the entire Inquisition.

When Dorian stirred himself from his daydreaming, he found his feet did indeed know exactly where to go. He stood at the edge of the garden, just beside the doorway from the Great Hall. Dorian grinned, the anxiety in his stomach calming. Across the plants and grasses, he found Aeric reading beside his sister's tree.

Aeric wore a Dalish-styled outfit, with a fitted white shirt and doublet trimmed in gold. Sapphire blue sashes were woven across the front, cinching his waist, the color coordinating well with the black trousers he wore beneath knee-high braided leather boots. Dorian suspected the leg adornments were traditionally supposed to be open at the feet, but Aeric had insisted on closed shoes. The outfit was topped with a high-collared open vest that fell past his knees, white and embroidered with gold Tevinter dragons. The sight of Aeric in all his resplendent finery, sitting in the sun-dappled shade of the maple tree, took Dorian's breath away.

"I thought I might find you here," Dorian greeted as he approached.

Aeric looked up and grinned broadly. "Creators, Dorian," he breathed as he set his book beside him. "You look incredible."

"Of course." Dorian returned his grin, his cheeks warming. "You look rather stunning yourself, I must say." He chuckled, eyeing his fiancé sitting on the ground. "But won't you get dirty sitting there like that?"

Shaking his head, Aeric leaned to one side, showing Dorian the large cloth the elf had spread on the ground for him to sit upon.

"Aha! Always thinking, I see."

Aeric raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought we weren't supposed to see each other before the wedding ceremony."

Dorian went to stand beside him, not willing to risk dirtying his white clothing even with sitting on the cloth beside Aeric. "Oh, I've had quite enough of that nonsense. I missed you."

With another smile, Aeric reached for Dorian's hand and kissed it. "I missed you as well." He looked up at the tree and sighed. "I came down here to avoid my parents. I'm glad they're here, but they won't stop talking about how the wedding would have been so much better if it were more Dalish."

"They're angry about the shoes, then?"

Aeric laughed. "Yes. My lack of visible toes is very offensive to the Creators."

"Such sacrilege," Dorian teased, then sighed himself. "I haven't even seen my mother yet, though I'm told she's around here somewhere. I'm not looking forward to her criticizing my posture a hundred times."

"You keep saying that about her, but your posture is perfect,  _ma'nehn_ ," Aeric said.

"Yes, but one must not even  _think_  of slouching," Dorian explained with a smirk. "Mother can evidently read minds, but only when it comes to a crooked back or stooped shoulders." He paused, a worried frown making his eyebrows furrow. "Are you nervous? You baked this morning."

"I bake many mornings."

"True enough," Dorian agreed, brushing a few stray hairs from Aeric's face. "But if you could be allowed to sleep in any day, today would be it. This was troubled baking."

Aeric gave a sad smile and glanced up at the maple tree again. "Most of the reason I even wanted to have the ceremony at Skyhold was so we could have the ceremony here in the garden."

Dorian nodded. "So Paikea could be present."

"Yes," Aeric said, touching the bark of the tree with the hand not linked with Dorian's. "She was the one who brought us together, in a way. I wouldn't have even been at the Conclave if not for her." Aeric looked up at him and shrugged. "It rather defeats the purpose of coming here, having the ceremony in the courtyard."

Dorian didn't answer right away, feeling slightly outraged that his  _amatus_  was upset on his wedding day of all days. Making a split-second decision, he said, "Then we have the ceremony now."

Aeric blinked, a smile growing on his face. "Now?"

"I'll not start our marriage with my soon-to-be husband unhappy already," Dorian declared. "We'll marry ourselves here. Just you, me, and your sister."

"And Cole."

"And… what?"

Aeric chuckled, nodding his head in a direction behind Dorian. When he turned to look, Dorian spotted Cole climbing down from the rafters above the garden, a large grin on his face.

"Am I late?" Cole asked as he approached. He was dressed in an Inquisition formal uniform, similar to the ones they wore to the Winter Palace years ago. "I wanted to attend, but Josephine gave me the wrong time. She thinks the ceremony is later."

"You're right on time, actually," Dorian said with a laugh. "Care to be our witness?"

"Yes!" Cole cocked his head to one side. "I thought that was why I was here?" He paused and frowned. "Should I take off my hat?"

"Leave it on," Dorian urged. "We're not standing on much formality here."

Cole's grin returned full force.

"Hold on," Aeric said, still sitting on the ground. He plucked a few long blades of grass from around the base of the tree, braiding them together with delicate motions. He did the same with another few bits of grass, then tied the braids to themselves to make little loops. When he was done, he stood and handed one of the grass rings to Dorian. "So we have something to exchange."

Dorian blushed, his heart pounding again. "Maker's breath, stop being so adorable."  _No, don't stop. I want to feel like this forever._  With a nervous laugh, he stood them in front of the maple tree and took Aeric's hands in his. "This was my idea, but I honestly don't know what we do now."

"I'll start, then." Aeric's cheeks were pink as well, and Dorian thought he had never seen him look so elated.  _Maker, let him feel like this forever too._  "Dorian,  _ma'nehn_ , you have brought me such happiness since the moment I met you. I used to think I didn't need other people in my life, that I was never meant to have friends or many loved ones. Because of you, my life has never been more full of people and love and joy."

The grin on Aeric's face never faltered, his eyes shining as he held out the grass ring and slipped it onto Dorian's finger. Dorian swallowed around a lump that had suddenly taken residence in his throat. "I, Aeric, vow to take you, Dorian, as my husband. I am yours as you are mine, to walk together in life and the beyond. With this ring, I pledge to you a bond that cannot be broken, not by death or illness, not by poverty or hardship. I will love you with everything I am, and promise to try to return the happiness you have given me with every day of my life."

Dorian stared down at their hands, at the green braid of grass, loose on his finger. " _Fasta vass_ ," he murmured. "This is really happening, isn't it?" It felt like something out of a dream, distantly imagined.

Aeric nodded, giving Dorian's hands a gentle squeeze. "It really is."

"My turn now, I suppose," Dorian said, clearing his throat. For a moment, he couldn't say anything, all the words he could have said leaving him. He simply began to speak. " _Amatus_ , I am not always forthcoming with my feelings for you, even now after years together. And the thought of expressing those feelings in front of everyone later terrifies me still. For so long, I was taught that affection and emotion were weaknesses, things to mock and ridicule. Things that would bring about the downfall of everything I worked to achieve. I was convinced of it. I was certain it was all true." Gazing into Aeric's bright eyes, Dorian smiled softly. "I have never been so delighted to be proven wrong. You have made me stronger. Infinitely so. There is not…" Dorian had to stop, chuckling with mild embarrassment at the tears forming in his eyes. Hopeless romantic indeed. "There is not one aspect of my life that you have not made better, with your boundless love and devotion. I am endlessly amazed at my sheer good fortune that you are in my life."

A few tears slipped down his face as he placed the grass ring on Aeric's finger. Aeric's face was so full of unbridled happiness as he looked down at their hands; Dorian was certain his heart would burst with fullness. "I, Dorian, vow to take you, Aeric, as my husband." The words were awestruck and quavering, so amazed was he that he could say them. "I am yours as you are mine, to walk together in life and the beyond. With this ring, I pledge to you a bond that cannot be broken, not by death or illness, not by poverty or hardship. I will love you with everything I am, and promise to try to express that love as openly as you have shown it to me, with every day of my life."

Warm sunlight filtered through the leaves of Paikea's tree, casting them both in a golden glow as they kissed. As their lips met, Aeric brushed away the trail of silent tears from Dorian's face. Dorian never had to worry about judgment from him, and felt safe in the swell of emotion within him, seen only by his new husband, a spirit of Compassion, and a maple tree.

When they finally parted, Cole clapped enthusiastically, grinning beneath his wide-brimmed hat. "Congratulations! You're both shining like stars!" He looked up at the tree. "Yes, they do look happy! Weddings are so nice, don't you think?"

Aeric's eyes pinched at the corners. Dorian and Aeric both knew Cole wasn't speaking to either of them.

"I'll go distract Josephine," Cole said suddenly, turning towards the door to the Great Hall. "She will be looking for you soon, and you don't want to be disturbed now." He paused, smiling at them over his shoulder. "You will still be at the other wedding later, won't you?"

Dorian laughed. "That's a safe bet."

"Oh, good." Without another word, Cole ran off, leaving the two of them alone.

As Dorian turned back to Aeric, the elf smiled up at him, his dark brown hair fluttering in the early autumn breeze. "It seems we're married now," Aeric said, putting his arms around Dorian's waist and pulling him close.

"I suppose we are," Dorian replied. "What a wondrous thing." His lips curled into a mischievous smirk. "Think we have time to consummate said marriage? I daresay that I like the idea of a wedding afternoon better than waiting for a wedding night."

Aeric's smile turned a little lopsided. "It's not as if they can start without us,  _ma'nehn_."

"Too true," Dorian said, taking him by the hand and leading him towards a nearby stairway. "And I promise not to rumple your fine clothes  _too_  much."

The two of them snuck off together, hand-in-hand, laughing as they hid from passersby on their way to Dorian's bedroom. And as they tumbled into bed together, grass rings on their fingers, finery discarded with a modicum of care, Dorian couldn't imagine wanting to begin their marriage in any other way.


End file.
